


Could be longer

by writethelifeyouwant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Rings, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethelifeyouwant/pseuds/writethelifeyouwant
Summary: Dean and Sam go shopping and wind up in a sex store.I don’t really know what happened here, I essentially wrote this in my head while making pancakes. Welcome to what my brain thinks about while completing mundane tasks. I’m also shit at titles and summaries, oops.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Could be longer

After weeks of insisting, Sam had finally gotten Dean to a mall to buy some new shirts. Eventually, blood stains stopped coming out all the way, and most of Dean’s fed shirts were stubbornly remaining a dingy, faded pink. It was kind of putting a damper on the intimidation factor of his disguise. Dean’s protests were temporarily silenced when Sam let him stop in the food court on their way in. It seemed ridiculous that a grown-ass man pushing forty would light up like a firefly just at the scent of fried food but Sam missed seeing Dean smile that brightly, tweaking his eyebrows in anticipatory excitement, so he bought him the cronut-dog. That smile was also the reason Sam had found himself, firmly against his will, in the adult toy store tucked in a back corner of the mall behind some large and strategically placed signs advertising the latest Macy’s sale. 

The air inside was uncomfortably humid, despite the dry windy season Kansas was in the midst of. Sam bet it must be from the poorly working smoke machines that were wafting anemic puffs of grey vapour across the lava-lamp neon sign that spelled ‘XXX’ hanging above a set of shelves heaving with DVDs. His eyes flickered to a brightly coloured poster hanging down the side of a display case, showing a heavily busted girl with turquoise hair struggling against tentacles that had been coloured the most lurid shade of pink Sam had ever seen. 

“Hey Dean,” Sam called over his shoulder while trying to count the number of tentacles he could find on the poster. “I totally know what I’m getting you for your next birthday.” Sam looked around, hoping to catch Dean’s reaction when he saw the poster, but he didn’t see him. “Dean?” he called again, spinning to look for his brother. Dean’s head popped out comically from behind a bookcase holding copies of the Kama Sutra and various other instruction manuals. 

“What?” 

“Dude, don’t just disappear like that, I was worried.” Sam shoved his hands in his pockets and went to join Dean where he had been, which was apparently the ‘Her Pleasure’ section. 

“Aw, was wittle Sammy scared of the big bad sex toys?” Dean pouted sympathetically at Sam like he didn’t stand a good four inches taller than himself. 

“Shut up, jerk,” Sam shoved him and Dean caught himself dramatically on a bin full of gelatinous looking rubber bands. Dean grinned at his brother, then looked down at what had stopped his stumble, picking up a packet that held three different sizes and colours of the bracelet things. 

“Hey, are these those birth control rings they always advertise during Oprah?” Dean puzzled over the bands, whose tagline of ‘Pursue Your Pleasure’ didn’t really do anything to illuminate their function. Sam coughed as he tried to hold back a laugh, failing miserably. Dean gave him a quizzical look.

“No Dean, they are not birth control rings.” Sam laughed. Dean still looked at Sam puzzled, expecting him to elaborate on what the hell the things were then. “They aren’t for girls Dean.” Sam flattened his smile, attempting to pull on a sympathetic look and not laugh his ass off at his brother for not understanding what a cock ring was. 

“What do you mean they aren’t for chicks, we’re in the girl section.” Dean protested, putting down the pack he was holding and picking up a different one, this one made of leather and sporting small, spiky studs around the outside. 

“Well, they can make sex better for girls but the girls don’t wear them,” Sam explained, immensely enjoying watching Dean puzzle this out. 

“Better how?” 

“It makes the guy last longer,” Sam chuckled. “It’s a cock ring, Dean.” Dean just gave Sam a skeptical look for a second, then looked back at the black studded cock ring he was holding and suddenly dropped it back in the bin like it had said ‘hello’ to him. 

“Ugh,” he grimaced, shaking his hands like the toy had gotten something on him. “Oh, that is just cruel, dude.” Sam laughed again, watching Dean wipe his hands off on his jacket. 

“Why, it’s not like they hurt you,” Sam smirked, sidling next to Dean who had moved very far away from the bin of cock rings and was now looking at the wall full of Halloween lingerie, still involuntarily wincing. “You never wished you could last a little longer, go an extra round, maybe?” Sam tried to keep his questioning innocent, but he was having a hard time trying not to imagine Dean wearing one, and using it to fuck him over the back of the couch for hours. 

“I last fine,” Dean scoffed, clearly trying to rid himself of the mental image of wearing a cock ring. 

“Could be longer,” Sam shrugged nonchalantly, enjoying the wind up. 

“I haven’t heard you complaining,” Dean hissed, severely offended but not wanting anyone’s attention drawn to a conversation whose topic was his lack of sexual stamina. 

“I’m not complaining,” Sam’s laugh was low and soft. He had shifted from irritating little brother to something sultry, something enticing. “I’m just considering the possibilities.” 

Dean blinked up at Sam, surprised by the sudden change in Sam’s tone, and by how close Sam had moved without him realising. Sam bent even closer, so Dean could feel his next words against the back of his neck. 

“Think about it, I could suck you off, make you cum all over me…” Sam breathed. 

Dean’s knuckles shone white against the pair of black lace panties he had clutched in his fist, looking for something to distract himself with. 

“But you’d still be hard,” Sam’s lips brushed Dean’s ear. “And I could get all of your cum on my fingers, and push it up inside myself, and you could fuck it in to me, until you cum all over again.” 

“Jesus Christ, Sammy,” Dean groaned, and dug his nails into his hands, trying to use the sting to distract himself from getting hard in the middle of a mall in Kansas. 

“You know what…” And suddenly Sam was back, bratty kid brother Sam, stood straight, voice loud and confident and defiant. “I don’t even care what you think, I’m getting one.” 

Sam turned on his heel, strode back to the bin of toys and began leafing through his options. Dean blinked, eyes bigger than an owl’s, needing an extra moment to catch up with everything that had just transpired in the past thirty seconds. Still rendered mute by astonishment, Dean stared at Sam pawing through the cock rings and noticed, with a self-satisfied smirk, that he was holding his legs at an odd angle which was still doing nothing to disguise a bulge in the front of his jeans that hadn’t been there a moment ago. 

He sidled back over to Sam, glancing around to make sure no one else was nearby. “Hey, if you’re doing that,” Dean’s hushed voice startled Sam out of his contemplation between the two rings in his hands. “Just-” Dean glanced around one last time, “just, make sure you get one that will fit either of us.”


End file.
